


[Podfic] Hearts Like Flowers

by kalakirya



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of springgreen's story</p><p>
  <i>Gojyo could have stood for this, were it not for the ultimate indignity of being turned on by the astringent stink of chemicals that could probably strip off a layer of skin...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hearts Like Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts Like Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678) by [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen). 



**Rating** : NC-17  
 **Length** : 24 minutes  
 **Author's Summary** : Gojyo could have stood for this, were it not for the ultimate indignity of being turned on by the astringent stink of chemicals that could probably strip off a layer of skin... (a remix of [](http://devikun.livejournal.com/profile)[**devikun**](http://devikun.livejournal.com/)'s [Senses Working Overtime](http://yaoi-challenge.livejournal.com/51047.html))  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hearts-like-flowers)


End file.
